When Chaos is Her
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Hitsugaya was only trying to have a night out with Hinamori, while Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, and Ukitake were only trying to relax at the Hotspring when Kenpachiless Yachiru wanders randomly and caused jeopardy. Implied HitsuHina and slight ByakuYachi R


_--_

_"Yachiru's Tale"_

_A Bleach Fanfic_

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

_Fiction by: Arienna_

_Beta Reader: Bakageta_

_--_

_A One-shot story containing a pretty wide part of Yachiru in it..._

One day, a small pink-haired brat--who is the vice-captain of the 11th division--was marching down the road near the 12th division's base. Her Ken-chan was away that day because he needed to demolish hollows in the human world. Yachiru tried to get him to take her, but Ken-chan forced her to stay.

So, to kill some time, Yachiru decided to pay the 12th division a visit.

--

_Inside the 12th division's special laboratory..._

"Mayuri-sama, here are the ice cubes you requested," holding a cold box of ice cubes Kurotsuchi Nemu, the daughter of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, entered the room and stood next to her father. Mayuri took the box and poured what was inside it into a cauldron full of unknown liquid.

"Get me one dozen Lizard's tails, Nemu." Mayuri commanded.

"Right away, Mayuri-sama."

"And one dozen Peppermint Strawberry chocolates for me!!"

Mayuri and Nemu were both distracted by the sudden presence of a certain little vice-captain. Mayuri grabbed a mini electric saw from a nearby table.

"Get out from my division, pink bug," Mayuri said in a threatening voice. "Or else you will become the first person ever to taste my special dinner."

"Oooooooooooh... Mayurin can cook?? That's a miracle!!"

"Yachiru-fukutaicho, I suggest you go away as fast as you can." Nemu quickly added before Mayuri swung the saw at Yachiru.

"Move, Nemu!"

"Gotta Flee!! I'll be waiting for your cooking, Mayurin!! Hehehheeeee!"

"Get back here you pink bug!!"

"Mayuri-sama, the cauldron is boiling purple..."

"Oh shit!! Hurry up and fetch a dozen Lizard's tails, Nemu!!"

_So she left the 12th division in a (somewhat) chaos..._

_--_

_Somewhere around the 1oth division..._

"Goddammit, Matsumoto! Hurry up and finish the paperwork already!" Hitsugaya Toushirou was very eager to pick on his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, an expert on escaping her duty, especially where paperwork involved in it. He would love to do the same as her because he always got the leftover of her work and had to finish it on his own,regardless of how late it was.

And because of that, he was often forced to cancel his plans with Hinamori Momo, the vice-captain of the 5th division. And he had had enough of Hinamori sighing in disappointment and sometimes anger for not being able to fulfill their promise together, so he is eager to force his own vice-captain to stay up all night working on the paperwork this time.

"No wait, captain! I have a promise tonight to drink with Izuru Kira! I can't cancel it so suddenly! We've been planning this meeting for weeks--"

"And Hinamori and I have been planning for an outing for months because you repeatedly ditch your paperwork. Good God, will you stick to this one for once?!" Hitsugaya pushed Matsumoto Rangiku on the chair and cast a kido to keep her in her seat. "There, that should do."

"Captain, you really want to go out with Hinamori-chan that bad, do you?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "So what if I do? It's your own fault this is happening, Matsumoto. Next time, be sure to finish your part of work yourself. I'm off, bye-bye."

"Wait captain! I understand this is my fault and I have to make up to it, but what if I need to go to the restroom?? Cap--wait!! Don't leave me like this!! I'm on period, don't leave me like this!! CAPTAIIIIN..."

All of the sudden, a pink-haired figure popped out from the window. "Big-booby, where's Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku couldn't be any more relieved than she already was right now. "Great timing, Yachiru! Could you release the kido that binds me??"

But as if she wasn't listening, Yachiru looked around the office and looked disappointed. "I see... Shiro-chan isn't here is he? Then, good luck with your seat, Big-booby chan!!" and Yachiru jumped off from the window and leave the stressful Rangiku.

"No wait!! Yachiru!! Aaaaaaack!!"

_Rangiku was left behind in a chaos she caused by herself. Poor girl... yeah right._

_--_

_Somewhere in an un-named hot-spring..._

The captains and vice captains of the 6th, 8th, and the 13th divisions were all gathered in the men's side of one of the larger hot-springs in Seireitei. It was unusually empty, only the captains and vice captains were occupying the hot-spring. Shunsui was just starting to talk about women's curves when Byakuya tried to excuse himself in order not to be involved in the conversation.

"But for real, Captain Kyoraku: have you really seen a woman's body?" Renji's question seemed to offend Shunsui.

"Are you questioning my knowledge, Vice-captain Renji?!"

"Er.. no, but--"

"Probably he saw a naked female Ape rather than the real ones." Ukitake interrupted.

"Why you-- how did you found out?! I tell no one!!"

"..."

Byakuya who was silent all along, listening to their loud argument, was forced to make a noise when he felt a rather familiar reiatsu come upon them.

"I have a bad feeling about this reiatsu... Renji, let's leave."

"Eh?! But we just got in!"

"You dare opposes my command?" Byakuya replied with a dead glare. Renji shrunk.

"No, sir. Forgive me. Let's get out of this hot-spring as fast as we can, if that's what you want!!"

Leaving Shunsui and Ukitake on the hot-spring, Byakuya, followed by his Vice-captain, went to the changing room before looking back again to the onsen room, looking horrified. Shunsui mocked their faces, which he thought looked like those female Apes he once spied on. But surprisingly, neither of the two reacted like he hoped they would. Ukitake stood up from the hot-spring and waved his hand in front of Byakuya and Renji's faces.

"Kyoraku, it's weird. They're not even blinking," said Ukitake in a puzzled tone.

Kyoraku joined his long-haired friend and was about to swing his fist into Renji's face, when he realized that the Pineapple-haired Renji was trembling so hard that he could barely feel what's around him.

Finally, Byakuya made his first move and pointed his finger at the changing room. With a shaky voice, he then said,

"G-gone... our... c-c-c-clothes... gone..!! Underwear!! My sword!! My photographs!! Gone!! Everything!! Vanished without a trace!!"

"W-what are we gonna do, Captain?! Those are my only underwear!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrghh!! I want to cry!!"

"..."

"..."

"By the way, your stuff's gone too," Renji added before returning back to his original state.

The men's hot-spring was shown in a black and white state with old shaky effects and no sound, as if beamed with an unimaginable terror. The four dudes inside the hot-spring were terribly shocked and couldn't do anything for about three minutes other than shouting in despair.

"Who did this?!" Ukitake shouted to Renji after three minutes.

" I don't know, sir!" answered Renji. "But I thought I saw a flash of a pink hair earlier..."

Byakuya and Shunsui stood silent.

"Could it be..."

"..that brat.." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

Let's leave these four men plotting something inside their minds.

--

_In the First district of Rukongai, around seven o'clock in the evening, in front of a traditional Japanese restaurant._

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were seen walking, holding hands together, and heading inside the traditional Japanese Restaurant. They wore ordinary formal clothes, Hitsugaya with brown stripes, while Hinamori with pink Cherry Blossom pattern. Her hair was in a bun held by pins that were designed in an appropriate way, adding ornaments which looked nice on her. Both of them looked rather pleased, and they couldn't stop staring at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Of course, they didn't forget to seal away their reiatsu so normal citizen wouldn't recognize who they really are.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm happy we can finally go out together! It's been awfully long since we spent some time together like this!" Hinamori said gleefully.

"I'm happy too. I'm sorry I kept postponing. It's all that darn Matsumoto's fault, really," Hitsugaya answered.

"It's okay, I understand. I know how Rangiku-san is."

"Thank you. But let's not talk about her. I've had enough of that already."

The restaurant was a decent place to eat, and quite formal, too. All the waiters and waitress were all wearing formal clothes, like everyone else in the restaurant. Hitsugaya actually had planned this dinner with Hinamori for a very long time, but because of certain occurrences, he didn't have the chance until now.

He'd already made a reservation for tonight, and thank goodness he had finally managed to come. They were taken to their reserved seat in a more private part of the restaurant, and they were given their menus.

"Hmm... Shiro-chan, it all looked delicious!"

Hitsugaya leaned to Hinamori and was ready to complain, but he backed off. "Ah well, you can call me Shiro-chan for the day."

"Wow! Really?! Hurray!! Shiro-chan is so kawaii! I love you!!"

Hitsugaya's face turned crimson red. "Momo... you..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind," and he back to picking the dinner.

So they ordered whatever they want, and Hinamori added some Lime mixed with Watermelon juice, and with _youkan_ as a desert.

"Oh, in that case, would you try our special Youkan desert? It is on the recommended menu!!" exclaimed the waitress who was wearing an odd face-paint.

Hitsugaya nodded and shooed the girl out.

"So... Hinamori?"

"Yes, what is it, my dear Shiro-chan?" Hinamori said in a flirtatious tone.

"You said you love me before?"

Hinamori froze and was her turn to blush. She quickly looked down to the straw mat, biting her lips while wondering what she should answer. Did she really say she loved him?

"Umm..."

"Because I do too, Hinamori."

Hinamori was speechless, and only dared to stare at Hitsugaya's face for a couple of seconds before blushing even more and looking down to the straw mat again.

"Ah.. ah.. this is sudden, Shiro-chan..." Hinamori tried to speak, but she could only mumble helplessly. "Mmm.. uh.. I.. erm... also... umm..."

"You also love me, Hinamori?"

_"Uwaaahhh!! Bulls eye!! I didn't expect it to happen this early!! I thought we were gonna confess much later in the evening..!! Aaaaahhhh... I haven't prepared any speech!!"_

"Look at that! Your face all red! You love me that much, Hinamori?"

Again, Hitsugaya's word had made Hinamori confused about what to do. But at last, she took a deep breath, and was ready to confess what she felt about all along to Hitsugaya. Well, if you can do it now, why do it later??

"Shiro-chan, I want you to know that--"

"Help meeee!! Keeeeen-chaaaaaaaan!!"

SHIIUUUUUUUUT BRAKK!!

The pink haired Yachiru suddenly emerged from the door, opening and slammed it so quickly, and she herself was thrown into the corner of the room. The enormous bag she was holding was also thrown to the opposite corner of the room. Hinamori screamed in confusion.

"Yachiru-chan?! W-what are you doing?? What happened??"

"...Can't there be a day where I can spend at least one peaceful moment with Hinamori?!"

"Ah! Shiro-chan! Momo-chan!! Help meeee!!"

Yachiru quickly hides behind Hinamori's back. Suddenly, a ruckus was be heard from the other side of the door.

"Sir, please stop this commotion!!"

"You can't go in, sir!! You need a reservation!!"

Yachiru became more terrified than before, and even casting a binding spell similar to the one Hitsugaya had used on Matsumoto.

"It looks like she's using some binding spell, Captain," Renji's voice could be heard.

"Step back, I will crush it," said Byakuya.

"Oh no! Momo-chan, please help me!! Don't let them come in, or else, they will ruin everything!!" pleaded Yachiru.

"Eh? Uh-erm, all right."

So Hinamori cast another spell on the door. Hitsugaya screamed in frustration.

"Hinamori, why did you even help her?!"

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan! I was confused!"

"Seems like someone good at kido is there with her. I think I recognize this reiatsu..." Byakuya's statement made Hinamori flicker and she moved herself with Yachiru behind Hitsugaya's back.

"Could it be Hinamori?!" Renji screamed.

"Hinamori-chan, open it! We have business with that brat!!" Shunsui rammed the door, but it was no use.

"Umm... hello? I can't see anything!!" cried Ukitake.

Although Hitsugaya have no idea on what was going on, he tried to protect the girls behind him, and cast a shielding spell.

"I shall break this kido," said Byakuya once again.

BOOOOOMM!!

The binding spell had finally been broken, resulting in a limp door hanging over. Yachiru did not dare to look at any of the four shinigami, so she shrunk deeper behind Hinamori who was hiding behind Hitsugaya who spell had protected the three of them from the explosion.

As Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, and Ukitake stepped in, Hitsugaya frowned, puzzled, while Hinamori screamed as loud as she could.

"Hinamori! Covers your eyes, quick!" command the 10th Division Captain to Hinamori Momo.

What standing in front of them was Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushiro, and Vice-captain Abarai Renji in an odd clothing. Byakuya was wearing a gothic Lolita costume with laces and ruffly skirt, knee-length black socks with heels. Shunsui wears a Sailor Moon outfit plus the staff, and his brown curly hair was dyed blonde and was styled in a pig tail. As for Renji, he wore a plain white dress and his red hair was hanging freely in front of his face, leaving only his left eye visible.

Unlike any other, Ukitake's outfit was rather normal. But his whole face was covered with white turban for some reason...

Shunsui pointed his Sailor Moon staff at Yachiru, who was behind Hinamori. "Hey, you pink haired brat, show yourself!! Where's our stuff?!"

And when things couldn't get any messier, an unexpected person showed up. He was wearing a Chef's hat and an apron. With an irritated look, Mayuri stared down all the people there.

"What could this be? Four men dressed in an inappropriate way, scaring all of my costumers?" He asked.

Nemu was standing next to Mayuri, holding a shiny silver tray as motionless as ever, and coincidentally, she was the same waitress with a weird face-paint who served Hitsugaya and Hinamori earlier. All of the Captains and the Vice-captains were deeply shocked, each of them couldn't hide their surprise.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou?!" they screamed in unison.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri quickly spotted Yachiru's pink bright hair and turned purple. "I should know it was you all along, pink bug..." he said in irritation, "Hurry up and come here, I will not have mercy on you like I did before. I shall turn you into a steak!!"

"With all due respect, Kurotsuchi-taichou, I think now is not the best time to be vile to anyone!! Shouldn't we try to calm down this mess and not put it into more chaos than it already is?!" Hinamori, who suddenly gained a great deal of courage and common sense out from nowhere, shouted at the 12th Division's Captain. Mayuri threw a menacing look to Hinamori, but he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll calm down. After all, this is my private restaurant after all... all of you who are involved, GET INSIDE BEFORE I REALLY TURN YOU INTO BEEF STEAK!!"

SO... ahem ahem.

Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, and Shunsui explained what really happened: their clothes got stolen by Yachiru and they decided to go after her. But first, they had to find some clothing to wear. So when they saw Yamada Hanatarou from the 4th division carrying a bundle of what they presumed to be clothes, they grabbed it and put them on before even looking at them. Leaving the ever traumatized Yamada Hanatarou on the street, they continued their main purpose: they chased down Yachiru's reiatsu and found her in the Kusajishi district, which was currently running an illegal auction of their "stuff". Yachiru who came into sight with them took a flash- step away, carrying back her "illegal stuff" with her. After some time of chasing, they eventually caught up with her at the restaurant in the First district.

"Umm..." Hinamori turned speechless.

"..." Nemu stayed speechless and motionless all the time.

"So that's how it is..." said Mayuri.

"Hold on a second, are you telling me that MY evening was ruined because of THAT? Are you **-censored-** kidding me?! I've been planning a peaceful, romantic, free evening like this for so long I can't remember because of that **-censored-** Matsumoto, and now, you four idiots with this one extra pink bowling ball stepped your **-censored-** **-censored-** foot and crushed everything I longed for?! I can't accept that!! This is all your fault!! Return my peaceful evening, you **-censored-** **-censored-**!! I will challenge each of you into a duel!! Draw your swords, RIGHT NOW!! **-censored-**!!"

"Shiro-chan! That's awful! How could you said so many dirty words in front of Yachiru-chan??"

"Like I care!"

Renji exchanged a confused look with Ukitake (who still can't see, by the way). "Hitsugaya-taichou, we can understand your anger, but like we already told you, our stuff is still with Yachiru!! You know it's against Shinigami's Code to fight with someone unarmed!"

Hitsugaya glared at Yachiru, demanding her to return those four men's clothing and swords, so he could fight each of them legally. But all of the sudden, the pink-haired brat started to cry.

"Tears won't back me down now!!" shouted Hitsugaya, still angry.

"I'm sorryyy!! A Fox was trying to steal their stuff, so I was trying to get it back!! But--hic hic--it was cunning and it took away their clothing--their swords as well! It even--hic hic hic hic--called its cronies and they were trying to attack me... and I had to chase them down, because I wanted to help. But when I finally got their stuff back, it was really damaged, so I decided to sell it and I intended to buy them new clothing with the money..." all of them fell silent after hearing Yachiru's tale.

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Mayuri, and even Nemu turned their heads towards the four men.

"So..."

"All of this is just a misunderstanding?"

"Humph. Careless as ever."

"..."

Byakuya, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Renji turned into stones. Hinamori caresses Yachiru's head and tried to calm her down.

"It's all right, Yachiru-chan... don't cry, don't cry. It was just a misunderstanding, so I'm sure people will understand."

"Hic... hic... thank you, Momo-chan... I'm sorry I ruined your evening with Shiro-chan. I didn't mean to do that..."

"It's okay. I'm sure Shiro-chan will understand. We're not mad, right Shiro-chan?" Hinamori looked up to Hitsugaya who was currently emitting dark killing aura. He stopped it as soon as Hinamori looked his way.

"Err... right, we're not..." said Hitsugaya. "Probably..."

Yachiru pulled her bag closer and walked closer to Byakuya. But she was still scared and did not dare to look him in the eye. Shockingly, she handed the bag to him.

"Byakushi... I'm sorry for all of this. I was only trying to help..." she said. "But even though your clothes are ruined, the swords are still in a good condition."

The head of the Kuchiki clan stared at her for a second. He then patted Yachiru's head. He took the bag from her tiny little hand. "I'm sorry, too."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya couldn't believe what they heard, and neither could Shunsui, Renji, Mayuri, and Ukitake. Did Byakuya, the most cold, stoic, and merciless captain in the whole Soul Society just apologize? And to Yachiru?

"What are you looking at?" Byakuya stared them down.

"Err... no, nothing." All of them replied in unison.

"So you're not mad anymore...?" the pink-haired girl asked quietly.

"No, I'm not," answered Byakuya.

"Will you forgive me for what I've done?"

"I already have." he once again replied.

Yachiru moved closer to Byakuya, and with her big grin, she asked the following: "Then can I call you Byakushi again?"

"NO." Byakuya stood up and he left the room. Before he closed the door, he turned his head to Mayuri. "Where's the rest room?"

"Turn left and keep going until you see the sign," answered Mayuri.

"Oi, Byakuya! Where're you going?" Shunsui exclaimed.

"To change."

"Whoow, I'm coming with you! Let's go, Renji, Jyuushiro! This outfit is troublesome! With this super-short skirt, I can't stop myself from wanting to pee. And mosquitoes keeps bugging me!" he rattled.

"Whoa--where's the--I STILL CAN'T SEE!" Ukitake screamed in desperation.

"Keep walking, Captain Ukitake... I'll be your guide..." said Renji.

The four men left the room, and both Hitsugaya and Hinamori sighed in relief. Those intruders had finally disappeared, at last... well, not really.

"I can't believe that Mayurin founded this restaurant! This is a real miracle!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"My, I'll take that as a compliment."

"..." Nemu stood still, never letting go of her precious tray.

"Why don't all of you get lost already?! I want a peaceful time with Hinamori!! And where's our order?!"

"Shiro-chan...!" Hinamori reflexively stopped Hitsugaya. "Umm... he's right. Is our order ready yet, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

Mayuri made an 'oh shit! She's right!' -face but quickly gained back his composure. He snapped his fingers and Nemu quickly lay down her precious tray.

"Sorry to keep you waiting... umm, we apologize for all of this commotion and umm..." Mayuri took out a piece of paper from his apron-like cloak and read whatever written on it, "..hereby, we will show our deepest apology by serving you with our finest desert. Please look forward to it."

"Rrrrrrrrriiiight. Whatever." Hitsugaya picked up Yachiru and he threw her outside, along with Mayuri and the ever emotionless Nemu.

And Hitsugaya spent the rest of the night peacefully with Hinamori... finally.

--

"So how was your evening yesterday, Captain?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked Hitsugaya while doing her paperwork. Apparently, yesterday's 'incident' had deterred her from being lazy--at least for now.

Hitsugaya's expression was the reason Rangiku asked, because he seemed like he wanted to attack the whole Seireitei--or something like that. He came so early in the morning and didn't say a single word to Rangiku--who was still sleeping on the couch. The first thing Rangiku did after she woke up and found her captain already at the desk, looking the way he is now--was settled herself and work on some leftover paperwork.

He exhaled. "Hmm... didn't turn out the way I expected, but I guess it's okay... I still feel rather tired, though..."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? What did you do with her?"

"Well, we had company," he answered. "Kyoraku, Ukitake, Abarai, and Kuchiki Byakuya happened to 'stop by' with Yachiru. In the end, it became a restless night..."

Hitsugaya vaguely remembered what happened last night. Because of the carelessness of Kyoraku Shunsui, Hitsugaya ended up having a few bruises on his stomach and not to mention he ended up carrying Hinamori and Yachiru back to their own places. And something clearly happens while at the 11th Division's headquarter, but what...?

"Oh my God, am I tired or what...?" unknown to him, Hitsugaya fell asleep on his table.

"Umm... captain, are you okay?" Rangiku poked her captain's face a couple of time, but no response. "You had so much fun last night, didn't you?" she smiled at his sleeping face. "Might as well..."

PACHI PACHI

Rangiku pulled out a digital camera and took several picture of the sleeping Hitsugaya and ran off to find Hisagi of the 9th Division.

**_OWARI_**

Arienna: Hello guys! This is by far, my longest one shot I've wrote. I had fun writting (or in this case, typing) this one. There's actually one part which I cut, because when I re-re-read it again, the ending like that it's perfect hihi, and thank you Bakageta for being my Beta. You're my first nn

Go click the review button already! lol


End file.
